


The perfume

by ItsMadamSpellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMadamSpellman/pseuds/ItsMadamSpellman
Summary: Set in the 40s.Zelda is married to one of Paris most famous designer, Faustus Blackwood. But this isn't the marriage she had dreamt of, if she had ever dreamt of one. One day her husband makes a deal with a well-known perfumer, and this deal could be a life changer for Zelda.(I hate writing summaries, just click and read the good stuff :))
Relationships: Madam spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I made some 50's era Madam Spellman edits a couple of weeks ago on my Instagram (@itsmadamspellman) and people asked if I could write an AU based on them. You gotta give the people what they want! 
> 
> This fic is (a bit) inspired by the series "The Collection" (which I highly recommend) starring Michelle Gomez and Richard Coyle.
> 
> As usual, English isn't my native language so you might spot a few mistakes.
> 
> Have fun!

"Do I really have to attend tonight's meeting?" Zelda asked, sitting in front of her mirror and brushing her red curls. 

The man behind her took a few steps closer and put a hand on her pale shoulder "Yes darling, you do. What would a man be without a pretty thing by his side?" 

Zelda refrained herself from rolling her eyes and put her hairbrush down on the mahogany vanity. She had been married to Faustus Blackwood for a couple of years now, long before he had become one of the most famous designer in Paris. 

There were days when Zelda would regret ever saying yes to that man, but after the war her sister practically pushed her to get married, saying that if she waited for too long, people would start talking and asking questions. 

Now, it hadn't always been bad, being married to Faustus. In the beginning he was charming, always making sure that Zelda had anything she needed and wanted. But then he had slowly started to change, treating her as if she was one of those girls working for him. She even suspected him of having an affair with his secretary, but never said a word about it. After all, a woman's place was by her husband's side. 

"And I will need your help to choose the perfume for my new collection, you've always had great taste when it comes to scents" Faustus said, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts.

He squeezed her shoulder, just enough to make her hiss in pain, but not enough to leave a bruise. Faustus was always careful not to leave any mark on Zelda's skin, now that his name was on everyone's lips in Paris, a scandal was the last thing he needed. He eventually let her go and walked out of their bedroom, grabbing a black suit on his way out. 

-

Hours later Zelda walked into the small ballroom holding onto her husband's arm. She immediately started greeting the guests, getting all sorts of compliments on the dress she was wearing. A beige satin dress with flowers patterns, she was almost unable to breathe in it but it was one of Faustus creation, and she was expected to wear it. 

After greeting everyone, Zelda sat down at a round table next to her husband. She listened to him talking to the guests about patterns and fabrics for a few minutes before picking up her empty glass and walking to the bar. 

It was always the same thing with this kind of evenings. She'd just stay sat next to Faustus the whole night, having to listen to him telling stories that she had heard so many times before, occasionally smiling and nodding politely. 

"Another glass of champagne, please" the redhead asked as she slid her empty glass across the bar.

The bartender refilled it and smiled politely, wishing her a good evening. Zelda picked up her glass and sighed, turning around to lean her elbow on the bar and looked at all the people sitting around the room.

"Not a fan of this kind of evenings, are you?" Zelda almost jumped out of her skin as she heard the voice so close to her ear. 

She looked at the woman standing next to her and raised an eyebrow. Her brown hair was pinned up, she was wearing a teal skirt suit with a white ruffled shirt underneath and brown leather gloves. 

The stranger took a sip of what seemed to be whiskey and Zelda did the same with her champagne. 

"It's not about liking this kind of evenings or not" the redhead hissed "But the perfumer we're supposed to make a deal with is already an hour late. Men like to make people wait, that's why they're always late". 

The brunette chuckled and took another sip of her drink.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm sure he will be there soon"

Zelda rolled her eyes and walked away, joining her husband back at the table. 

"Ah, there she is!" Faustus said loudly as he stood up. Zelda smiled, unused to her husband being so happy to see her, but her smile quickly dropped as she realized that the man wasn't talking to her.

Faustus walked past his wife and straight to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Our guest of honour finally arrived! Everyone meet Lilith, Paris most famous perfumer!"

Everyone around the room clapped for a few seconds and the brunette bowed in a theatrical way, visibly pleased of making such an entrance. 

Zelda fell into her chair, her eyes wide open as she realized the mistake she had just made. When she finally dared to look back at Lilith, the brunette raised her glass and winked at her, chuckling as she saw Zelda's cheeks turning bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on the first chapter of this fic! I'm glad you're all enjoying it and I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter too! Xx
> 
> TW/ Domestic violence.

"Sorry for being late" Lilith said as she sat down next to Zelda, right between her and Faustus "Your wife reminded me that being late is usually a man's habit" she chuckled and Zelda nearly choked on her champagne.

The redhead didn't dare to look up from her plate during the whole evening, only snapping out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her forearm. She eventually looked up and met her husband blue eyes.

"Zelda, dear, Lilith and I will be in my office. We have a perfume deal to discuss."

Zelda frowned, remembering how Faustus had told her he'd need her help to choose the fragrance while he now seemed to be demanding her to stay with the guests. She wanted to ask about it but thought better of it, eventually choosing to remain silent. 

"Maybe your wife could join us, Faustus?" Lilith asked, stepping into the conversation "I've always find that women are better at choosing scent" she smiled widely, dimples digging in her cheeks and her blue eyes glowing.

The man thought for a few seconds and nodded.

"Alright then, follow me." he excused himself from the guests sitting at the table and led the way to his office where a large black leather bag was sat on the desk. 

Lilith carefully took her gloves off and placed them next to the bag before opening it. 

"So, I've brought a couple of new perfumes. You'll be the first one trying them." the brunette said as she took four small crystal bottles out of her bag.

Faustus stood next to her, watching her every move. He picked up one of the bottles and opened it, quickly moving it under his nose. 

"Very floral and fresh, it reminds me of a warm spring day, of a delicate woman." He put the bottle down and picked up another one, repeating what he had done with the first bottle. 

Lilith turned around and rested against the desk, her hands pressed against the dark brown wood. She looked over at Zelda, standing next to the door as if she was scared to step closer. 

"Why don't we ask for your wife's advice?" she said, keeping her eyes on the redhead "After all, you're making all these lovely dresses for women. Why don't you choose something that's inspired by the most important one?"

The brunette reached toward Zelda in an inviting gesture "Come on darling, step closer, I promise I won't bite." she chattered her teeth and scrunched her nose, which almost caused Zelda to roll her eyes back into her head. The cheek that this woman had. 

The redhead stepped closer and Lilith opened one of the bottles, letting a few drops run down Zelda's collarbones. She fanned the woman's neckline with her hand before bringing her face closer to Zelda's neck, breathing in the fragrance. 

A shiver ran down Zelda's spine as Lilith exhaled, the hot air tickling her pale skin. She took a step back and Lilith looked up, locking eyes with Zelda as a grin stretched on her face.

"I told you I wouldn't bite." Lilith chuckled and turned to look at Faustus "Lilac and sandalwood, something soft and strong at the same time. What do you think?"

The man brought his face to Zelda's neck and breathed in, humming in contentment. He placed a firm kiss on his wife's neck, causing her to flinch lightly, just enough for Lilith to notice. The brunette frowned for a second but quickly put on a smile as Faustus turned around. 

"This is perfect" he smirked widely and opened one of the desk drawers, pulling out his cheque book "I'll be needing enough bottles for the entire collection" he scribbled on the check and handed it to Lilith "I suppose this will be enough?" 

The brunette nodded and folded the paper, carefully placing it in her pocket "I suppose it will."

A few minutes later Lilith had packed up her belongings and was shaking hands with Faustus at the door. 

"I'll have the bottles ready by the end of the week, I'll make sure to deliver them myself" Lilith looked over the man's shoulder and waved at Zelda "Goodbye Mrs Blackwood, thank you for your help" she winked and turned around, walking out of Zelda's field of view. 

Faustus closed the door and walked back to the ballroom, glaring at Zelda as he walked past her, causing her to swallow loudly. She stayed behind for a minute, taking a few deep breaths before joining everyone. 

-

A couple of hours later, the last remaining guests were leaving the Blackwood Mansion, shaking hands with Faustus and still complimenting him on his new collection. 

As soon as he had closed the door behind the guests, Faustus turned around to look at Zelda, his eyes shooting daggers at her.

"I- I didn't know she was the perfumer or I'd never have said such a thing" the redhead stuttered and looked down at her feet, wrapping her arms around herself. 

The man slowly walked towards Zelda, as if he was hunting a prey. She looked up at him, her eyes glowing with tears. 

"Faustus please..." she whispered right before his hand hit her cheek in a loud smack. 

Zelda clenched her teeth, holding back the scream that was climbing up her throat. She looked at him for a moment before turning back and walking upstairs to her bedroom. She knew it was better to stay silent when these things happened, she had learnt that the hard way. 

The redhead sat down in front of her vanity and removed her makeup, staring at the red mark on her cheek. She felt tears creeping at the corner of her eyes again and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax. Faustus didn't like when she cried, this she had learnt the hard way, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! What do you think will happen next ?


End file.
